When the Day Met the Night
by greysfanhp
Summary: Two-shot. First chapter is how I imagine Carlisle and Esme's first encounter all those many years ago. Second chap includes a few memories from both Carlisle and Esme. Obviously vamps and cannon.
1. Romeo and Juliet

**So yeah, this is something I found on my computer while procrastinating. It's corny, exceedingly… but the world needs more corny stuff, especially if it includes Esme and Carlisle. So, I give you what I think their first encounter was like. **

* * *

Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so.  
To swift arrives as tardy as too slow.

-Romeo and Juliet Act II Scene 6

* * *

My father and I waited impatiently in a small dusty room that felt too cramp and too old. My right leg was in agony, so I closed my eyes trying my best to block the pain out, but it wasn't working at all.

"Miss Platt?" A voice low, musical, and quite possibly the most beautiful as any I'd ever heard asked my name. It was like a black, silken caress to my ears. Decadent and sultry. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at the most perfect (almost absurdly) man. Was I delusional, or was it really possible that I could find no fault in him? He was devastatingly and inhumanly handsome, with flawless features, light blond hair, and the most beautiful, kind and strange golden eyes. But he looked tired, so tired, tired of life itself, and he had large purple circles under his eyes like if he hadn't slept in too long time and his young and impeccable face bore the scars of age and experience, and loneliness. His appearance might have looked unmistakably young, almost too young, but underneath that mask beauty, there was something more. More melancholic, like a man who hadn't felt any true passionate emotion besides that never ending despair, and his look was the one of someone who hadn't had human touch in so long time, that he himself didn't feel human anymore. I was stunned and completely speechless. There was just something about the way he looked at me that captivated me completely. His stare was kind and loving, almost adoring. I managed to move my head up and down in response, while my heart raced inside me.

"Well hello, Miss Platt, Mr. Platt." He nodded towards my father. "My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Esme, just Esme." I spluttered out, my voice sounding hoarse and rough compared to his.

"I heard you broke your leg Esme, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to inspect it to see how bad the damage is." There was a faint trace of an accent, British maybe. "So I'm going to have to take you into another room. Mr. Platt would you like to join us?"

I didn't hear clearly my fathers response, only that he had to go back to see the hoarse.

"That's ok then." He answered; I could distinctly hear the disapproval in his velvet voice. "I'm afraid there are no spare gurneys, so would it be too preposterous if I asked if I could carry you?"

Wow, _he _was going to carry me? The most inappropriate thoughts came rushing in my head, like how good he looked in that waistcoat and how it showed his toned muscles. My mother would have swatted me on the head and banned me from leaving the house if she knew what I had just thought, but she was defiantly the last thing on my mind.

"Ok, but only if you promise not to drop me." I said dumbly, my brain just blurting out the first thing that flew past it. I blushed crimson red, and looked away.

"I promise." He said quietly and truthfully, but at the same time he smiled. Oh, what a glorious smile, like the sun rising and illuminating me and filling every inch of my body with warmth. When he smiled that dazzling smile, impossibly he managed to look even younger and handsomer. He came forward to me, gracefully walking in a way that almost looked like dancing; it was so fluid and so elegant but the moment he swiftly picked me up I felt he was abnormally cold, almost freezing. But I also felt his marble body, as cold and strong as stone. Involuntarily, I flinched.

"I'm so sorry I'm so cold, I've always had bad circulation." He asked for my forgiveness pleadingly. I barley listened; I was completely lost in his scent. It wasn't like anything I'd ever smelled, but it was intoxicating, like a mixture of many things in one. Cinnamon, the woods in the dawn after a long night of rain, and books, old leather bound books; it was classis, it was delicious, comforting and familiar, like I was born to be there.

"May I?" His perfect voice snapped me back to reality. I was sitting on a hospital bed and he was gesturing to one of my mothers' ridiculously long dresses. I nodded and he slowly lifted my dress over my knee and he quickly set to work. It was then that I noticed that his skin was deathly pale, almost as white as his impeccable lab coat. How had I missed it before? I must have been lost in his mesmerizing beauty.

He touched my right leg as carefully as possible, like if it could shatter with even the most minimal of touches. It was hypnotizing even, seeing the devote way he handled my leg. He looked back at me, momentarily stunning me.

"I'm afraid to say, that your leg has a compound fracture in the Tibia. I'm very surprised you aren't in an excruciating pain." He told me softly, I didn't really pay attention to a word he was saying; I was lost in the sound of his melodious voice.

"Oh right, the leg." I said a little dumbstruck. I had completely forgotten about it and the pain the moment the young doctor walked in the room. He laughed quietly; his laugh was more tuned than any instrument could ever dream to be, and it was in that instant I immediately knew what my favourite sound in the world was. I would have given anything and everything just to hear his voice every single day, just to hear him laugh again.

"So, are you going to be able to fix it, Dr. Cullen?" I said, my brain once again working its magic and blurting the first thing that came into it.

"Of course, Esme. And Carlisle, just Carlisle." He said quoting me. His liquid gold eyes were filled with unspoken emotion and for a moment I forgot it all, my name, my person, who and where I was. For a moment, as I stared into his unique eyes, it was only him and me. No person in no galaxy could take my attention away from my archangel. For a moment, we were one person and the dream of my life was only a dream. Then his glorious eyes suddenly filled with sadness, shame and guilt. My hands wanted nothing more than to touch his cheek and make my angel happy once again. My arms, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to hug him and embrace him and assure him that it was all going to be ok and there was nothing to fear.

"I'm afraid to say, that the only way for your leg to heal properly is for me to reset your leg." Regret painted his perfect features, it was the most heart breaking thing I had ever seen that no artist would have ever been able to represent with paint and brush. My hands could no longer resist. I reached over to him and touched his skin ever so lightly. The emotion it was, electric. His skin was smoother than I had ever imagined anything could be. He put his icy-cold hand on top of mine and he sighed.

"Fine then, let's get over with it." I said reluctantly. I slowly and painfully pulled my hand away from his exquisite face, truthfully I never wanted to let go.

He put his strong hands on my leg. "One… Two…"And in one swift movement he reconnected the bones. I let out a gasp of pain, and before I knew it tears were flowing uncontrollably down my face. He wiped away my tears with his finger and in the blink of an eye he was by my side hugging me gently and stroking my hair, consoling me in a sweet manner I had never experienced before.

Finally my tears seized. He pulled away.

"I'm going to go get the materials for the cast. I'll get a nurse on the way. Will you be ok if I go?" He asked me quietly. I nodded and with one look back he left through the door. I slumped back on the bed trying to take in everything that just happened. If this all consuming emotion wasn't true love, then I would never know what it was, how could something be more passionate than this? An elderly nurse then came bustling in, interrupting my fantastic day dream.

"I already told your father we were going to have to admit you." She said in a business like manner. I wasn't paying even the most remote attention to a word she was saying, I was lost, completely lost in my thoughts, or more precisely in the memory of his eyes. When I realized I was already changed in a hospital gown and I was alone in the empty room, I felt truly alone, I needed his presence to warm me, to wake me, to bring me back to life.

Then the door opened and _he _came in again. I thought I had memorized his angelical face, but how wrong was I; my memory hadn't done him even the slightest justice.

"So, how's my Es-" He stopped dead on his tracks. "…Patient?" He finally concluded. We both knew what he was going to say. But neither of us said anything, we acted like it didn't happen, though my mind went in over run when he said it and my heart galloped inside my chest.

"I'm much better, thank you Carlisle." I said in a small voice but his name easily rolled of my tongue, like if I was meant to say it.

"Good." He said happily and he once again sat in front of me. He looked at the leg and said, "It looks like it'll heal fine. So, are you going to tell me the story of how you broke it?" He asked in a truly curious voice that I couldn't resist answering.

"Um," I started as I blushed scarlet red. "Well, I was sitting on my favourite maple tree, and I was reading Pride and Prejudice. And I just got to the part were Mr. Darcy finally admits his love for Elizabeth. I was so startled I involuntarily got up and well, I was on a tree, so I fell." He looked up at me, I hadn't even noticed he had started to put the cast on. He smiled my favourite smile; he looked young and carefree when he smiled that way, like if the long life he had lived hadn't hurt and betrayed him in any way.

"Yes, I was pretty much in the same state when I read that part. Although in my case I was lucky enough to not be sitting on a tree." I laughed quietly; the way he spoke made even the littlest of things sound so special and unique. I was beginning to doubt my sanity. Was this all a dream? No, impossible, my mind could never be able to come up with something so… so beautiful, so perfect. No, incredibly this somehow had to be reality, this god in front of me, _had_ to be real.

"Well, I've finished with this. You should try and get some sleep, it's quite late." He said gently looking up at me. It was a new feeling, been taken cared of. Life at the farm had always been rough, blustery and distant. Never once had I been attended to with such dedication and devotion. It was a welcome feeling, knowing somebody had your back, knowing somebody would catch you if you fell.

I nodded, smiling widely. "Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Goodnight, Esme." He said tenderly as he smiled my smile. He got up and left for the door, but just before he left he turned around to say, "Sleep well."

Carlisle POV

Incredible. Never in my three hundred years had I ever felt an emotion like that. Her laughter filled me with hope that the world was a better place, and her smile told me the world _was_ a better place. I didn't want to leave her, or better said, I couldn't leave her. I felt physically ill by not being by her side, like if my life had no meaning if she wasn't in it. After centuries of walking sluggishly day in day out, without any meaning or emotion, she blew life into me, with her, I felt alive.

I walked around aimlessly around the empty hospital halls, the energy given to me by her smile still pumping through my frozen body. Before long I found myself in my small office grabbing medical journals with the intention of staying the night in her room. Just to see if there were no complications, of course. Not to see her wavy caramel hair fall delicately on her shoulders, not to see her carefree smile, not to see her kind face.

I walked back to her room but before I turned the knob I listened impatiently if I was needed elsewhere. Answering all my prayers, I wasn't.

I went inside and I saw her. Her rosy cheeks held graciously her unwavering smile and her eyes were softly closed together. She looked so peaceful that immediately my excitement turned into a blissful relaxation I hadn't felt in too long time. All my worries evaporated, and after all those years of feeling like I was sentenced to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders for eternity, the punishment had ended, I was a free man, I was finally liberated.

I sat on the chair beside the bed and I opened the journal without looking at it. I was too concentrated in not missing even the smallest of moments that I could spend in looking at her, that I could finally feel complete after years of penitence. The moon reflected on her skin giving her an aura of goodness. In that moment, my life was as brilliant as the sun I swear I was looking at an angel. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover what my two old eyes were staring at. Incredible... she had caught my heart. I didn't really care if I looked like a love-sick puppy, I rejoiced the feeling.

"Carlisle." She said softly, abruptly bringing me back to reality. I got up swiftly, thinking she had caught me. But she simply rolled over and continued sleeping with an even wider smile on her face. I sat back down feeling the most alive I had ever felt. My ancient heart skipped a beat and for a moment I thought I would explode with joy.

I rested my head on my hand and I leaned forward trying to decipher her dreams. It was such an intriguing sight. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so innocent to life. Before I knew it I was gently stroking her hair. It was as soft as silk. I slumped backwards into my chair sighing. In this picture perfect moment, the rational part of my brain yelled at me to see the troublesome reality. The sun was already rising and it was time to face the truth.

I could never be with her.

Esme POV

All my life I had been woken at the crack of dawn, and now it was so incrusted in my system I could never wake up any later. I slowly opened my eyes and I stared at the miraculous sight in front of me. _He_ was sitting in the chair next to my bed wearing a bittersweet expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"Yesterday, it was my last day in town, and you don't know how much I regret it."

"I do." I answered him quietly as a tear fell shamelessly down my face. He came forward to me and laid himself next to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Shh. Don't worry, you'll be ok, I swear." He whispered devotedly in my ear. "But please, promise me one thing." He asked me pleadingly with his precious voice.

"Anything."

"Promise me then, Esme, that you'll stay out of trouble, which includes climbing trees." We both chuckled softly. "But promise me, above all else, that you'll take care of yourself, that you'll do your very best in staying out of harm's way. If you feel something's bad for you, run away from it, run from it as fast as you can and don't look back. Please."

I nodded into his chest as I desperately tried to memorize his scent.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Painfully I pulled away from his cool arms and I unlocked the chain that was around my neck. It was a tiny golden cross on a thin golden chain. I handed it to him.

"I ask for a promise in return." He nodded. "Promise me you'll never forget me."

"How could I? That would be impossible." He answered and his golden eyes bore into mine in the most desperate manner, pleading me not to go even though he was the one leaving.

He quickly put the chain on and took of the one that he had before. He put the chain in my open palm and closed it into a fist and kissed my closed hand. The place he touched with his scarlet lips burnt like wildfire and immediately something clicked in my brain. He was the one, he was the man I was destined to love. He was the man I would have given everything to. He was the one who made me complete. He was the one who gave me life and the one I could never have. Any other feeling of love would only be a weak echo of what my heart could truly give. Every man from now on would be compared to this god.

"Don't go." I pleaded him in the weakest voice I had ever heard myself speak. It was broken and pathetic, but that was how I felt.

"I have to." The perfect sound of his voice was cracked with what felt like an infinity of pain I could only begin to understand. He got of the bed so quickly it almost looked like a big blur and immediately my heart was ripped open with the excruciating pain of his absence. He picked up my chart and started writing in it. The door then burst open and a nurse walked in.

"Oh good, you're up." She said as she started bustling around lacking all the grace of the man she bluntly ignored.

"Here are the discharge papers, Marie. Please make sure Mr. Platt receives them." Carlisle said in a polite voice that lacked all type of emotion.

"Sure, sure." The nurse called Marie answered as she grabbed the chart and left. Carlisle immediately came to my side. He slowly and softly kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Esme. Have a beautiful life." Tears rolled down unceasingly as I tried frantically to retain in my mind every single angle of his flawless face. I tried in a second to learn his face, to make his more familiar than mine. He stood up and left forever through the bleak hospital door, leaving me with nothing more than the shredded pieces of my heart and complete ignorance in how to sew them back together.

**Love it? Hate it? Think I took corny to a new level? Tell me… in a review. Lol.**


	2. That Green Gentlemen

**So yeah… it was supposed to be a one-shot. These two awesome reviewers 'iLuvMe21' and '****Penelopee13**' **gave me these equally awesome ideas, so I put it to paper… well… software, it's not exactly what they said but their ideas inspired this chapter. Thanks to them, and everybody else who left a review.**

**Now… skip into the magical world were Carlisle and Esme are married and the Cullen clan is complete (well, no Bella… but she isn't really a Cullen… and she's not even in Forks yet…)**

**The playlist for this chapter was: The Fray "How to Save A Life", Foo Fighters "All My Life", Coldplay "Sparks", and Inara George "Fool's In Love".**** Just if you want to accompany this chapter with anything. **

'Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet, and you exploded into my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When are you going to realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?'

-'Romeo and Juliet' Dire Straits

That Green Gentlemen

_Carlisle POV_

_Forks, Washington_

_2002_

I sighed. Esme was out buying who knows what for the plants. It was logical; it was a new house so of course the enormous garden was an enormous pool of mess. That and the fact that the store my Esme bought her tools apparently was only open during the hours I was home, and sooner or later she was going to have to go buy them. Despite knowing all his I couldn't help but feel a certain form of despair.

I walked around the empty house all the while hearing my footsteps echo. The kids were out having 'bonding time' a.k.a getting into trouble.

You'd think that after two hundred years of being completely alone you'd learn how to deal with it. But sadly, this wasn't the case. I needed to see her smile, I needed to smell her, touch her, feel her. I needed… her.

I sat down on the nearest chair out of forced habit and slowly closed my eyes letting my perfect memories engulf me in some masochistic form of dreams.

_Ashland, Massachusetts_

_1921_

"Okay, get him over to that bed!" I yelled harshly at the nurse, who really had no fault. The ER, was the most chaotic I had ever experienced.

"Dr. Cullen, we've got a mid forties Caucasian female with lacerations across her face and third degrees burns." My immortal mind quickly organized itself. "Okay, okay. Admit her and I'll get to her soon."

There had been some sort of accident. Or was it some maniac who had grabbed a rifle and started shooting everyone who had caused this? Or had that been yesterday? Or today very early in the morning? However fast my brain was, it was still having a hard time trying to concentrate on thirty dying people, who all needed attending to, in one small hospital ward, while my other colleagues, stayed happily at home with a 'cold'.

"Dr. Cullen!" Another nurse shouted. I hurried over to her and quickly grasped the needle and thread from her hand. The poor boy was bleeding out. She hurried away immediately so I sutured the kid in full vampire speed, taking less than a second.

"Dr. Cullen, could you reset these bones?" Defiantly, an accident. No lunatic, however dangerous, could produce this much damage.

I went over to a closed curtain bed and look at the at the site in front of me. Damn. I rarely, if not ever, swear. But this, defiantly earned the curse.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. We'll get you fixed up in no time." I told the man in the most tranquilizing voice I could muster. He smiled painfully at me. "Okay, let's get to work." I muttered quietly to myself. With my perfect vision I could see he had broken the grand majority of his bones. One by one, yell by yell. I cracked the them back together.

"Martha, get the man sutured, please. And up his morphine drip, he'll need it." I asked the nurse politely as I hurried away.

"We've got a bear attack over hear!" Somebody yelled. Okay, this was ridiculous. A bear attack, an accident about some car exploding, and some lunatic shooting everybody? Seriously? And me being the only doctor present. It was too much for me to handle if I wanted everybody to keep on believing I was human. The nurses were excellent, but their training wasn't enough to replace doctors.

"Vera," I called the youngest nurse, she came hurrying over to me. "Call Jackson, Stuart, and Winslow. I don't care if they say they're dying with hypothermia, make them haul their arses over here this instance."

"Yes, doctor." She replied, fear and confusion painting her features. I realized then why. Never had I spoken so harshly to anyone. I pushed the thoughts back to my head and hurried over to the bear attack victim.

"I-I-I didn't really see th-th-the thing, until it hulled itself on me." The patient told me trying to find his breath while I tried my best to not drop his large intestine on the floor. I saw a name tag sowed on his shirt.

"Okay, James. I'm going to ask you to do something and it's of vital importance for you to follow it, okay?" He nodded and I felt more blood sputter onto my new Italian shirt Aro had sent me for my 255th year of resisting human blood. What an irony, that it was now ruined with the same substance the whole joke had started with.

"I need you to not to talk. Not a single word. 'Cause if you do, we'll be in a real mess, okay?" I told him slowly, making sure the message got through. "You two were with him, when this happened?" I looked up at the teenage boys who were looking at me with wide awed eyes. I looked down at myself. My whole body was covered with at least five different bodily fluids, and my white lab coat was defiantly no longer white.

"Well, I'm afraid to say there are no ER's available. So I'll just have to fix you right here." I told them.

"Dr. Cullen?" Vera called me.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Jackson say's he'll be her in half an hour, and Drs. Stuart and Winslow, say they'll arrive in little less than an hour." I nodded. Little was there point to lash out on her.

"Good, good. Vera, please knock him out, and escort these gentlemen out into the waiting area. We're already crowded as it is." She diligently obeyed, and when I finally found myself alone again I did the surgery in less than ten minutes. I removed my rubber gloves.

"Somebody, get patient 5 into the ICU, ASSAP." I yelled to no one in particular. Once again I quickly looked down at my expensive clothing confirming they were completely ruined, as I walked to the anonymous mid forties Caucasian female.

I knew were the vomit came from. That had been the dinner of a five year old that had had to have his leg removed:

"Look at me." I ordered the young boy. His forget-me-not blue eyes met mine. Then with the saw, I, well, chopped his leg off. It was then that I had regretted asking him to look me at the eyes, for he then immediately hurled his insides at me. My hair still had pieces of partially digested food, and the smell was enhanced with my already immaculate senses.

I finished replaying the scene in my head as I reached girls bed. She was really pretty, despite the gashes. As all the other females, she gasped, regardless of the state of me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." I said and she nodded. "I'm going to sew those cuts. I trust the nurse's have already given you something for the pain." Again she nodded; apparently she was mute as well. I quickly started stitching her face, making it as perfect as possible. I was glad she hadn't flinched at the touch of my skin, that was a first.

"I'll get a nurse to tend to the burns. And I'll have to admit you in, okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, you have been very kind with me." She said quietly.

"It's no problem, that's what I'm here for, right?" She smiled shyly and I left her to her privacy.

"Martha." I called the old nurse. "That patient there," I said pointing, at the bed I had just left. "Need's something for her burns. Could you please attend her while I sort this mess out?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." She responded.

"Triage. Triage." I repeated in my head. I got a chair and stood on it. "Everybody!" I yelled. Immediately everybody stopped speaking, even the moaning patients.

"We have to divide the ER in three sections. All patients who are in need of immediate attention put them over there." I signalled to the far side of the corner. "All who are serious, but non life threatening, over there. And all patients who can walk please wait."

I got off the chair as all the patients started scrambling around trying to get to the place I had indicated them. I hurried over to the far side corner. Finally my nerves cooled down. I had found a more organized way to settle the problem.

"Vera, where's Jackson?" I asked her calmly. Apparently the tension free tone of my voice calmed her down and her strained face relaxed.

"I don't know he should be here by now. I'll call him again if you want."

"No don't worry I think we've got it under control now." She nodded and carried on with what she was doing. Then the ER doors opened and the three elderly doctor's walked in.

"Crap. It really is a mess in here." Dr. Winslow said. "I thought it was just you exaggerating with your fancy English."

Dr. Winslow had this wrong impression of me being a stubborn, arrogant, and a daddy's boy ever since I corrected him in a surgery. Ever since there my reputation with him went spiralling downwards.

"Cullen. When does your shift end?" Dr. Stuart asked me.

"Five hours ago, sir." Dr. Stuart was the head of the ER. He was one of the best doctors I had ever met and one of the most sensible ones. "So, how long have you been working?"

"Two days strait, sir."

"Cullen, get that perfect butt of yours to your house. I don't want my best doctor having to take some days off because of stress." Another reason why Winslow despised me so much. Dr. Stuart never really made it a secret that I was his favourite, because I was really the best. Thankfully, Dr. Winslow was on the other side of the room. Carefully, and extremely slowly (for my standards) doing sutures.

"Don't worry, sir. They need all the help they can get here. And I have worked under harder circumstances for longer time. I'll be fine." But it was then that her smell hit me. It was like a wave of pain hitting me hard and unmercifully, shattering the already broken pieces of my heart. It effortlessly drowned me into the depth of it's never ending darkness and uncertainty. My perfectly composed face dropped the façade, and painted my true emotions for once. My hand instinctively reached for the tiny golden chain that hung around my neck. My misery increased as I compartmentalized her scent. Now I knew why the torn pieces of my soul had yelled tortured screams of lament. Her beautiful, intoxicating, life saving smell was covered in… blood.

* * *

"Carlisle!" A soft voice called out. I opened my eyes to my favourite site in the world: my Esme.

"Yes, darling?" I answered. She soothingly stroked my cheeks, chasing away all my worries.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her beautiful features.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, my voice sounding unconvincing even to me. She raised an eyebrow and sat on my lap. I hugged her bringing her close to me while inhaling her sweet floral smell that washed away my fears.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was remembering." I said quietly, finally feeling time catch up with me. "About my life… our life."

She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Were you really surprised when Darcy admitted his love for Elizabeth?" She asked me, I could hear the smile in her voice but I couldn't deny there was actual curiosity.

"Yes." I answered simply. "I was shocked he actually said it. I had thought until that point that he would remain silent about his ardent and all consuming feelings."

"Would you have admitted them? I mean, if you were in Darcy's place?"

"Only if you were Elizabeth." I whispered as she turned around to kiss me. It was soft and loving, much like her. We didn't need to say the words, that simple contact was enough to tell me everything; to tell me that she loved me… most ardently, and it was an all consuming feeling.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Mum?" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side.

"Yes, dear?" Esme answered back.

"Can you come pick us up?"

"Were are you?" She asked, obviously not happy.

"Somewhere near the lake district." I heard Alice chirp in the background.

"And you cars?" Esme asked in her no nonsense voice, one which I found ever so amusing to hear.

"You tell her, man." Emmett whined. "Maybe your chill vibes can work through the phone."

"Wuss." Rosalie muttered. "Give me the phone. Mum?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Esme asked, nearly all patience evaporated.

"We crashed the cars."

"What? How can vampires with vampire senses crash?"She yelled. I couldn't blame her, I was surprised myself.

"Well… it was going fine until the cops came." Rosalie said in a dull monotonous voice, I could imagine her staring at her nails with the most bored expression on the planet.

"So walk back home." Esme told her.

"We… can't." Jasper said in the background, his usually calm voice actually worried.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Mum," Edward started. "We need you to bail us out."

"Well sorry, I'm really busy. Maybe you're father can do the honours." She threatened. Five people screamed 'no' at the same time, and Esme smiled at me while putting a finger on my mouth so I wouldn't speak. "Yes, I think I'll call him right now."

"You know what? Tell him we went hunting, we're going to stay here a while." Alice said slyly.

"Thought so. And anyway, what happened with all the spare cash you always carry around?" Esme asked.

"Yeah um… we tried bribing the cop, and well he confiscated all the cash." Emmett said quietly.

"Well, see you in… what would it be? Four days?"

"Yeah, more or less." He muttered back and the line went dead.

She turned to look at me. "Well, this way we won't have to punish them." She said brightly and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, despite the situation.

I looked up at the grandfather clock and saw it was time for me to leave if I wanted to get to work on time. I pulled Esme into hug.

"I've got to go." I whispered in regret. She nodded dejectedly. I released her from my iron grip and went to the garage. My Mercedes patiently waited for me as I got in.

I love my job. I love my job. I thought to myself as I turned the gas on and music started playing from inside the house. I drove slowly, feeling and acknowledging I was always the one who left her.

_Esme POV_

I sat down listening to song Emmett had left in the Cd player. Well it was James Blunt so it must of being one of the girls.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?"

The song played softly in the background and I couldn't help but get carried away with the lyrics.

"And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be"

_Colombia, Ohio_

_1917_

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was truly beautiful. My hair was picked up in an elegant knot and my body looked perfect in the simple dress I was in. The only thing that looked ugly, out of place, was my fear struck face. My eyes threatened to cry and my face looked like a lunatics. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready, what if I didn't love him?

I desperately tried to push those thoughts at the back of mind and make my face look presentable as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Esme?" My mothers' voice said in an irritated voice. "It's time dear, you can't keep on hiding in there, it almost looks like you don't want to marry him."

I suppressed a sarcastic laugh and as I slowly walked out I tried to convince myself that this was for the best. It was good for Mama and Papa, they would no longer have to feed me, it was good for my brothers and sisters because I would have more time to tend to them. It was good for Charles because he would finally have a wife to _love._

I stressed the last word in my mind, hoping with all my might that it was going to be true. It was good for everybody, everybody would be happy, maybe in that happiness I would find my own. I hoped I would.

It made sense; if it was good for everyone then it would be good for me. And if it wasn't it was selfish to take away everybody's happiness for mine. Yes, I would suck it up and make the best of it.

A new sense of courage flooded in me as I steadily walked up the aisle with my father's arm in mine. I saw my soon to be husband, Charles. He was tall, with jet black hair and small cruel eyes. I dismissed the last thought and carried on looking for good things about him. He had a good complex, very muscular with big hands, and his skin was a beautiful olive white. I could maybe learn to love this man, yes, that was the key to happiness.

My father handed me and I stared into Charles dark brown eyes. There was no love or kindness in them, nothing like Carlisle's, quite the opposite.

I sighed; missing the doctor I had only met briefly but fell in love with him immediately and irrevocably. I missed the devoted way he had treated me. I missed, the sound of his angelical voice, and I missed above all else, those two golden eyes and the kind, loving and adoring stare they always had when he looked at me, like I was the prize instead of the winner.

"Esme Anne Platt wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

My throat tied itself into a tight knot. I quickly looked around me and saw my mother leaning over the bench trying to hear clearly my acceptance to the man I knew, she knew, we all knew I didn't love. My mind hastily carried a ferocious debate:

"_Esme Anne Platt, say 'I do' this instant!" _My rational side ordered me.

"_But I don't want to! I don't love him! I want to be able to wait everyday for the man I love to come home, so he can kiss me on the cheek, tell me 'I love you' in the sweetest most devote manner. I want to be able to look at him and not even have the smallest shadow of a doubt when it comes to the irrevocable passion I feel for him. I want to be able to feel safe in his embrace and look at him in the eyes and feel like he and I are the only people present. That is what I want! What I truly want, I want, I want… my Carlisle." _

"I do."

It was so hard to say yes when I really meant no, it was so hard to maintain my eyes open when I really didn't want to see, it was hard to forget when I really couldn't and it was so, so hard to stay when I really wanted to run, breaking the promise I had made so long ago. With those two simple words I was saying goodbye to everything. It hurt so much to say goodbye to him, knowing that life wouldn't be the same without him.

Before I noticed the ceremony was over, it was all over, my life was over. He brusquely held my hand as the rampage of happy souls took over us. It was a wave of congratulations and good wishes, my sickened soul couldn't bare to hear them. Each one was a stab to my already broken heart.

Somehow we managed to escape, and he drove me… home?

* * *

I shuddered pushing out the thoughts, and suppressing the cloudy memory. It was time to leave those things behind. I was with Carlisle now, and I would be with him forever and we would be in love forever despite just how many times I had let him down. But he was always there for me, even when I unconsciously pushed him away.

I sighed, James Blunt really knew how to get me down.

"I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you."

"I cannot live without you." I repeated, knowing just how true those few words were. I touched the necklace he gave me and smiled. He loved me back. That was all I needed in the world, nothing else.

**Aren't they just perfect together? So for being awesome quick with the update, and it actually being super long… maybe you'd like to review?**

**Okay, maybe I'm grovelling so instead lets cut a bargain. This way we all win… did you like the story? If your answer is 'yes' then hit the button XD If your answer is 'no' hit the button and tell me why so I can improve. Buahahaha, my plan is perfect! Okay… I had a little too much sugar…**

**But anyway, thanks for reading and I truly hope you liked it. **


End file.
